Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recycling the components dismantled from a disused automobile and more particularly, an apparatus for automatically dismantling windshield glass (front glass) and rear glass from a disused automobile, which can save cost and labor.
Generally, the body of a disused automobile is melted in a furnace and recycled as reclaimed material. According to a traditional method of dismantling a disused car, metal parts, resin parts like an bump and a instrument panel and tires of the automobile are dismantled from the automobile before the body of the disused car is pressed and inserted into the furnace.
Since the glass provided with the automobile is not removed, when pressing the body to decrease the size of the automobile, the glass present in to the automobile is pressed together with the body of the automobile. Therefore the glass is broken and remains in the pressed body of the automobile. Thus, when the metal body of the automobile is melted in the furnace, the glass and the metal body are melted together. The metal combined with the glass cannot be recycled. As the result, the efficiency for recycling the metal from the body of the disused automobile is reduced.
Furthermore, since the glass is not reclaimed from the disused automobile, this resource is wasted and the discarded glass introduces an impurity into the environment.
For the above reasons, it is necessary for the glass to be reclaimed from the disused automobile before it is inserted into the furnace. However, when the disuse automobile is dismantled, the glass cannot be separated from the vehicle because of the cost and time required for dismantling the glass from the disused automobile.
The method of dismantling and separating glass from a disused automobile is presently conducted by hand, which is time consuming and impractical.